


In The Morning Before A Meeting

by she_is_rysn



Series: They Also Loved Each Other (Secret Urithiru Subplot) [3]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kholin Family Dynamics, M/M, Not tagging them in relationships but, Oathbringer, Oathbringer spoilers, but if that's your ship hello and welcome, but like not really, there's a touch of Dalinar/Kaladin and Jasnah/Shallan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_is_rysn/pseuds/she_is_rysn
Summary: Dalinar and Jasnah receive some early morning visits.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was so much fun getting to write for some new characters! Since I don't have the benefit of cool POV icons to indicate who's talking, every chapter has a little header listing character POVs (in alphabetical order, not order of appearance - if that's confusing, let me know and we can try it a different way)
> 
> I changed the rating on these stories for the briefest mention of adult themes, and there's some extra kissing later, but if you've been reading up to this point that hopefully makes sense?

POVS: Dalinar/Kaladin/Shallan

Dalinar stepped out onto the roof of Urithiru. He’d left Navani awake in their rooms, glaring at plans for a new fabrial that weren’t quite _right_. The weight of what he’d learned from the Stormfather - that the “madman” in Kholinar had been Talenel’Elin himself, that all of Roshar had been protected from Desolations by the will of that one individual, was sinking in with all its significance.  That individual was back. The Desolations were truly here. Sleep wouldn’t be possible tonight. And if he couldn’t sleep, he would take some time alone to think.

Stepping back onto the roof filled Dalinar with a vision of Navani on their wedding night. After all these years, he was standing in the place where they were married, and she was working by the bed they now shared. As he kissed her on his way out, Dalinar was struck by Navani’s utter perfection. Lit by a fabrial, her hair cascaded down one shoulder, mouth screwed to one side as she pored over schematics. Her exposed safehand absently tapped the desk as she studied. Dalinar had long noticed that subtle movement under the cover of her sleeve, but the rhythmic motion of her strong fingers tonight was enough of a distraction for him to excuse himself.

How long he had loved her. Memories from his youth were not easy to come by, but Dalinar could hardly recall a day of his life when he had not known Navani, had not been utterly enchanted by every facet of her. And yet they had each married different people, made families, raised children, been...happy, after a fashion. All the while, the same love he carried for her was forced to smolder somewhere hidden, never knowing if it would see the light of day. Dalinar didn’t think things could have happened between him and Navani any other way, but did it mean he was glad Gavilar was dead? Given the chance, would he go back and save his brother if it meant never being able to love his wife in the open?  An impossible choice.

Dalinar stepped close to the edge of the roof. The cold night wind invigorated him, whipping at his clothes and hair. Brisk air filled his lungs, blowing the conundrum from his mind. There was no changing the past, no use in torturing himself. He watched as Mishim set, a green sliver approaching the horizon. From this height, Dalinar looked _down_ on the moon itself. Up here, it was hard to remember the Desolations had arrived - everything was so distant, so small. He felt deeply grateful for the stillness here, a refuge from the storms themselves.

Then, from the corner of his eye, Dalinar noticed something.

*****

Shallan let out a hum of pleasure as the Stormlight rushed from her to Kaladin. Pattern buzzed along from a spot on her shoulder, completely tickled by this practice.   Long after every drop of Shallan’s Stormlight was drained, Kaladin continued to kiss her hungrily, urgently, as if she might disappear at any second. Shallan was surprised to feel a heat radiating from his chest, all the more noticeable in the cold, thin air.  It seemed to pulse in time with the warmth that lived in her own chest, alive and distinct from the pounding of her heart. All this time Shallan had thought of that warmth as some sort of manifestation of her emotions, but it suddenly occurred to her that it might be something else. What, though?

She broke from Kaladin’s kiss, clutching him tightly.  “Do you feel that?”

*****

Kaladin could barely contain the stupid grin that spread across his face.

“I feel a lot of things right now, Shallan. Most of them are you.”

It should have been too dark to tell, but Shallan blushed furiously.

“No!” she scolded playfully, whacking him on the shoulder with her freehand. “In my chest. In our chests. The warmth.”

Kaladin added a downward Lashing so that they hovered midair. He was suprised to see that they had already reached the full height of Urithiru, just visible in the darkness a few hundred feet off.

In the fading light of Mishim, he could just make out the silhouette of a large and imposing figure standing on the roof, glowing faintly with Stormlight. The figure caught sight of them, peering in their direction.

Kaladin knew it could be only one person.

“Shallan,” Kaladin said - he really did feel a heat where their hearts connected, but there wasn’t time for that now - “We’ve been spotted.”

*****

Kaladin Stormblessed and Shallan Davar landed lightly on the roof of Urithiru. Kaladin glowed brightly with Stormlight in the darkness, but the young woman’s skin carried no light at all. Since gaining his powers, Dalinar was never without at least a little Stormlight, unless he’d drained it to heal an injury. Had something happened to her? And why come here if she'd been injured?

“Shallan, are you hurt?” he called out. “Where’s your Stormlight?”

It was hard to make out much in the darkness, but as Dalinar strode over to the pair he noticed that she was standing steady on her own, so no immediate danger. Good.

“I’m fine, Brightlord,” Shallan responded. “And...the captain has my Stormlight. We were actually hoping to talk to you about that.”


	2. The Way You Would Expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl seemed almost ready to bolt, anchored only by Kaladin’s presence beside her. What was going on between these two?

POVS: Dalinar/Kaladin

“You figured out that you can pass Stormlight by kissing?”

“That’s right, sir.” Kaladin let out a short exhale.  They clearly hadn’t expected to have this conversation right now, but then, neither did Dalinar.  

“Well, you can _take_ it that way,” he clarified.  “You can’t give it. We’re not sure why.”

“And you figured this out…"

“The way you would expect, sir.”

“Very well.  Would you care to demonstrate?”

Kaladin and Shallan exchanged a glance. Then, the young woman placed a timid kiss on the bridgeman’s lips. Immediately, she began to glow.

“Storms,” breathed Dalinar.

As an as-yet-undiscovered trait of Stormlight, Dalinar approved of them coming to him with this discovery.  But storms, kissing? His son’s betrothed and the bridgeman? He squinted at the two young people, and took a few steps away from where they stood.

Dalinar went to ask the Stormfather if he knew anything about this, but quickly remembered how disturbed the spren had become during their discussion earlier in the day. This could wait.

The tactical advantages of this weren’t clear to Dalinar. You could draw Stormlight from spheres several feet away, which was already more convenient than coming in direct contact with someone else’s mouth. Possibly someone with healing powers like Renarin could use it as an emergency measure to collect Stormlight from nearby Radiants, in order to treat people more quickly? He tried to imagine Renarin, so reluctant to touch even those dearest to him, locking lips with whoever happened to have Stormlight nearby. He wouldn’t want to ask that of his son under any circumstance.

Dalinar stood examining them for what he hoped was an uncomfortably long time.  Kaladin had found parade rest easily enough, but he constantly stole protective glances at Shallan, as if being physically separated from him put her in some sort of danger. Shallan seemed not to know what to do with her hands or how to stand still, shifting her weight from foot to foot, freehand cupped in her safehand in front of her. The girl seemed almost ready to bolt, anchored only by Kaladin’s presence beside her. What was going on between these two?

“I assume you haven’t spoken of this to anyone else.”

“No, sir,” replied Kaladin, acting more subordinate than he’d ever seen the man. Shallan was uncharacteristically quiet, which suited Dalinar at the moment.  He longed for the stillness he had enjoyed just moments ago. Storms, there were other things to worry about just now.

“Good. Come here, captain.”

Kaladin and Shallan jumped slightly, exchanging another spooked glance. Let them be uncomfortable. He storming was.

*****

Kaladin halted within arms’ reach of Dalinar. He had considered the possibility of having to demonstrate the discovery, but that didn’t make it any easier for him to approach the single most forbidding figure on Roshar and consider giving him a kiss. He wondered how Navani managed.

Dalinar frowned, then put his hands on Kaladin’s shoulders, looking level at his eyes.

“I’m going to kiss you now, soldier.”

 “Yes, sir.”


	3. Always a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shallan had clearly been keen on keeping her attraction to Kaladin a secret, so why was she was now so intent on sharing all with Jasnah?

POVS: Dalinar/Kaladin/Shallan

The experience of having his Stormlight taken was familiar to Kaladin, but nothing else. In order to meet the highprince’s lips, he had to tilt his chin up ever so slightly, his nose scraping against Dalinar’s stubble, mere hours away from being shaved clean.  A _heat_ seemed to radiate off the man, like stone baking in the sun, and though the kiss was perfunctory and short, as he’d hoped, Kaladin hadn’t expected it to feel so...full. When the highprince stepped back, he had to catch his breath, ignoring Syl hovering near Dalinar’s shoulder with her mouth hanging open.  

The older man pondered for a moment, working his jaw as if chewing on stale rations. Behind him, the horizon took on a violet cast as the sun began its daily progress. Involuntarily, Kaladin thought back to the same time the previous morning, Shallan’s mussed hair and the ghosts of his brands across her brow. He was relieved when Dalinar gave him a nod that sent him back to Shallan’s side, letting him share a glance with her as he returned to his place. Storms, she looked uncomfortable.

Contemplation over, Dalinar finally spoke. “I would never have expected that to work.  Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Captain, do you have enough Stormlight to get back to your quarters?”  His eyes rested on Shallan. “And Brightness Davar as well?”

“I do, sir,” he replied, a little surprised at the suggestion that he escort Shallan home.

“Very well. Your orders are not to speak of this to any—”

“Brightlord,” Shallan suddenly broke in, “I need to tell Brightness Jasnah. She should know. We won’t tell anyone else - Storms, we don’t want to anyway - but after all the work Jasnah did to bring us to this point, we owe her every finding as soon as it comes.  Before we - met you here, we were planning to see you both first thing tomorrow. Well, today I suppose.”

Shallan glanced over at Kaladin for confirmation. He wasn’t sure what she would say, but gave a small nod anyway.  “We still plan to visit her, as soon as practical.”

*****

Newly infused with Stormlight, lips warm from their contact with the bridgeman’s, Dalinar looked over at the two Radiants. There was an embarrassment to the way they stood, but also a defiance. In a flash of recognition, he realized that the two young people reminded him of himself and Gavilar as young boys, brought in front of their father after breaking some rule or object. Never mind who had instigated the adventure or who had gotten them caught, they were always a team. Sometimes Gavilar could talk them out of trouble, but they always took the fall together and and got right back up to trouble. Dalinar found he recognized between Kaladin and Shallan that same protectiveness, loyalty, boldness, love. Love. They storming did love each other, didn’t they.

It occured to Dalinar that any efforts to keep them apart would only cause more problems. There would have to be some other way of dealing with...this.

Oh, Adolin. Poor boy.

Dalinar looked at Shallan. In the thin light of the early morning, he could tell the gangly Veden was studying him, sussing his reactions, anxious but still calculating. Shallan had clearly been keen on keeping her attraction to Kaladin a secret, so why was she was now so intent on sharing all with Jasnah?

Aside from Navani, his niece was the only person in the world Dalinar trusted with this information, but he was irked by the girl’s insistence on acting regardless of his approval. Storms, he was tired.

*****

Dalinar seemed bothered. Even Kaladin turned to Shallan the moment after she informed the highprince that she would see Jasnah whether he approved or not.  It was an odd time for defiance  - Shallan felt fairly sure that Dalinar would have discussed this with Jasnah of his own volition, but a stubborn part of her wanted to be the one to get credit for this discovery, to be the axehound dropping a caught cremling at the feet of its master. She was sure the meeting would come with its share of judgment, but storms, she - they - had discovered something incredible. 

“Brightness Davar,” Dalinar replied after another measured pause. It was like talking to someone on the peak of another mountain, the pauses had been so great, “I agree that it would be wise to inform my niece of what you’ve learned. But beyond that, you will remain silent. Both of you, is that understood?”

“Yes, sir," replied Kaladin, almost automatically. It was strange to see him snap into military mode in front of Dalinar. Like watching another person. 

“Yes," replied Shallan, before hastily adding "...Brightlord.”

“You’ll have to...determine how to proceed with my son, but it need not involve your telling him what you’ve learned about Stormlight.  I believe you care for Adolin, Miss Davar, so please act accordingly. Don’t force me to involve myself in your private affairs...”

Adolin. She had been ignoring that storm on the horizon.  It was so hard to know where to even begin, especially when her only interest at the moment was the man standing beside her. Later. Later. Talk to Jasnah first, think about Adolin later.  Abruptly, Shallan realized that both Dalinar and Kaladin were looking at her, waiting for her to do something. She looked to Kaladin, who nodded ever so slightly, then turned to Dalinar and said, “Yes, Brightlord.”

Satisfied, the highprince dismissed them.

 


	4. The Most Precious Secret of the Whole Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalinar squinted as the sun finally edged past the horizon, sending its first golden rays across the massive ancient city. He began the descent to his rooms where, hopefully, at least Navani had gotten some sleep.

POVS:Dalinar/Kaladin/Shallan

Shallan was desperate to reach for Kaladin’s hand as they walked back to the edge of the roof. She turned to him, ready to put her arms around his neck and fly into the rosy morning, but he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering, “Maybe I should just Lash you…for now.”

Right. Had she already forgotten how he’d sent her up into the air just two nights ago?  They didn’t _have_ to fly around in each other’s arms. It was just nicer that way. Probably better not to fall into Kaladin’s embrace right in front of the Highprince. She nodded in agreement, and, facing out onto the sky, said, “Let’s go.”

*****

“Did you know about this?” Dalinar asked the Stormfather as he watched his son’s betrothed and the captain of the guard soar down off Urithiru.  Now that a new day was beginning, he hoped the spren might be ready to talk.

_IT IS HARD TO REMEMBER. BUT PERHAPS, YES. PERHAPS I KNEW ONCE. THE PRACTICE IS LONG OUT OF USE._

“Any idea if it’s useful?”

_NO._

Fine, then.

“Kaladin’s spren is an honor spren, isn’t she?”

The response came with sounds of thunder.

_HE IS BONDED TO HER. HE HAS SPOKEN THE WORDS. BUT SHE DOES NOT BELONG TO HIM._

Was it...bitterness Dalinar detected in the Stormfather’s words?

“Forgive me. She does not belong to him.”

_THIS APOLOGY IS ACCEPTED._

“And Shallan...she is bonded to…”

_A CRYPTIC. A LIESPREN._

Could there be some attraction between their spren somehow? It didn’t seem likely that an honorspren and a liespren would be natural mates, but then, maybe things worked differently for spren.

“Could their...could the spren that Kaladin and Shallan are bonded to be driving their intimacy?”

The Stormfather rumbled, more softly this time.  Was that a laugh?

_SON OF HONOR, WE DO NOT FALL PREY TO THE WEAKNESSES OF MEN. IF THESE HUMANS DESIRE TO MATE, DO NOT BLAME THE SPREN._

So much for that theory.  Dalinar squinted as the sun finally edged past the horizon, sending its first golden rays across the massive ancient city.  He began the descent to his rooms where, hopefully, at least Navani had gotten some sleep.

_*****_

Shallan gripped Kaladin’s hand tightly as they plummeted down off the roof of Urithiru. She had her skirts clamped between her legs to keep them from flying up around her face, and her hair snapped wildly as it caught the wind. She felt like a skyeel, no, like rain itself, only they were still so far above the clouds. Even rain didn’t fall from this height.

She let out a whoop as the sun made its entrance before them, which made her realize she’d stopped breathing until that point. A bad habit. She quickly checked on her Stormlight - there was still some left, enough to heal up, just in case.

Shallan turned to Kaladin, only to realize he was already watching her. He looked so storming _comfortable_ out here in the middle of nothing, a windspren zipping around him in a ribbon of light. Kaladin gave her a grin, as if the sunrise in front of them was the most precious secret of the whole universe. Then, they took a turn, swooping in an arc towards a place Shallan already knew by heart.

*****

The gold light of the rising sun gave Shallan a breathtaking radiance. By now, Kaladin was used to seeing the cool glow of a person holding Stormlight, and this was different. Streaming behind her, Shallan's red hair flickered and glinted like flame. Her eyes seemed to reflect the very sky, pupils dilated by the sun's direct rays. She looked the way he had always imagined Shalash, Herald of Beauty, and Kaladin realized with a smile that anytime he heard someone utter the phrase "Ash's eyes," he would be reminded of this perfect, golden moment. How wonderful.

The day was beginning, but before they made the pilgrimage to their next confession, Kaladin wanted just one more moment with Shallan. As they rushed through the air down the side of Urithiru, a very inviting balcony came into view.


	5. Illicit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaladin would never cower before a lighteyes, but something about this woman still made him want to genuflect. He didn’t like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: non-graphic references to sex, like, immediately.

POVS: Jasnah/Kaladin/Shallan

“Have you tried intercourse?”

Jasnah struggled to maintain a straight face as her ward and the bridgeman’s jaws dropped in concert, their faces as red as their eyes were wide. So they hadn’t. That was a relief.  

“No! Bright--Brightness! No, no of course we haven’t!” stammered Shallan. “We --”

“That’s a shame,” Jasnah cut her off, attempting a disappointed look. She was glad she’d risen early and was already up and dressed when Shallan knocked on her door at this illogical hour. It was far harder to be intimidating in a nightgown.

The bridgeman looked like he wanted to Soulcast himself into dust. Jasnah continued her lecture. “I would have hoped, Shallan, that your training would have taught you to pursue additional experimentation based on your findings. You discovered that Stormlight transference was possible through a kiss. Only logical to determine whether that property was possible through other means.”  Jasnah glanced down at Ivory, who was watching Shallan and Kaladin with utter fascination from the vantage point of her desk. “Though I suppose it's not too late...”

The Windrunner who had apparently saved Dalinar and every other living Kholin was grasping at a semblance of composure, obviously not expecting this line of discussion. He had entered the room with a grim expression, shoulders squared as if prepared to confront a highstorm. Now he was red as a boiled cremling, arms tightly crossed.

“Brightness,” he said combatively,  “you misunderstand what we’re telling you. We didn’t - we’re not - it’s not that way.” He seemed in anguish. Jasnah felt a little bad to see him squirm. Just a little.

“I see,” she replied. “My understanding was that my ward, who is betrothed to my cousin, contacted you in secret, so that you could meet in secret, upon which time you confessed your love to one another and kissed at least enough times to discover that it was possible to take each other’s Stormlight. Further, the following night you met again under similar conditions to engage in nearly identical activities. Given the secrecy, your actions bespeak an attraction that you at least subconsciously acknowledge as illicit. The actions themselves bespeak an attraction that is, at least in part, sexual.  Please enlighten me as to what I have misunderstood.”

*****

Kaladin had never before been confronted with the full attention of Jasnah Kholin.  When she was presumed dead, she’d occasionally been the subject of discussion in rooms where he was on guard duty, but the two of them had never shared space, certainly never addressed each other. Every description he’d heard of Jasnah matched the woman before him: intimidating, emotionless, keen minded, beautiful. Her eyes smoldered with an intensity that felt like an open challenge. Kaladin would never cower before a lighteyes, but something about this woman still made him want to genuflect. He didn’t like that. Syl, oblivious to the tension, was walking across Jasnah’s desk, squinting at papers neither of them could read. At least somebody here wasn’t uncomfortable.

Jasnah’s words had been leveled at him, but Shallan broke through with the response.

“Brightness, when I lost you—when, when I thought you were dead, I kept my powers secret from everyone, fearing I would lose everything I’d traveled to the Shattered Plains to achieve.”

“Including the betrothal,” Jasnah interjected.

“Yes,” Shallan conceded, “including the betrothal. I had no intention of doing Adolin wrong, Brightness, I swear.

“But—“ she added quickly, as Jasnah made moves to respond, “during that time, Kaladin saved my life in the chasms. And he turned out to be one of the only other Radiants we know of. But because of Adolin, because of the future with him you made possible, I knew I should never attempt a relationship with Kaladin.  It would be, like you said, illicit.

Shallan exhaled as if she’d been holding her breath, and the cloud of Stormlight that escaped her lips told Kaladin she had been. She looked over at him with mixed fear and encouragement, then continued.

“It was my idea to get together secretly, at night. I don’t know if you know what it’s like to see a person across a room to whom you owe your life but can’t sincerely thank, a person who is maybe one of the only people who _is_ what you are, a person who held you safe during the long night of a highstorm. Who - on top of all that - just the thought of them makes your insides glow, and you know that if anyone caught a glimpse of that light you’d be in big trouble.

Shallan's words expanded inside Kaladin, filling every corner of his heart with a glorious comfort. He hadn’t noticed until now, but something about Shallan seemed different. She seemed more vibrant, almost shimmering.  It had to be an illusion, though she still looked like herself. Just...more. Jasnah was frowning at them with her arms crossed, but she also wasn’t interrupting. Hopefully that was good.

“I didn’t even know if Kaladin would meet me that night, but I am so glad, so glad he did.  And when we discovered something new about Stormlight, we knew it was our duty to share our findings with you and the Highprince. We could have hidden this, like I hid my powers for all that time, but we know there’s more at stake than just protecting our love.

“Because...this isn’t just a fling, Jasn—Brightness.  I guess that’s what we think you might not understand. We don’t know exactly how or in what way, but we love each other.  And, we would prefer not to do any of the experiments you suggested, thank you.”

*****

Shallan was grateful for the Lightweaving that had enveloped her, giving her a confident, straight-backed defiance. She hadn’t expected to confess so much, especially not in front of Kaladin, and the exertion made her feel like a dun sphere. It was all she could do to remain standing under Jasnah’s scrutiny.  To the side, she felt Kaladin’s eyes on her. He probably hadn’t been expecting to hear all that, either. Hopefully he agreed.

Jasnah tapped her freehand fingers against her elbow, arms crossed.  She was looking at the strata on a wall, considering something, maybe listening to her spren? Had she heard anything Shallan had just said? Shallan took the opportunity to glance back over at Kaladin, who stood as steady as she hoped the Lightweaving made her look. He locked eyes with her, mouth turned up ever so slightly at the corners. She smiled back in what she hoped was an equally conspiratorial way.

“Shallan,” Jasnah said to the wall, as if as an afterthought, “I’d like to attempt to take some of your Stormlight. Please come here.”  


	6. This Is Irregular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lifted Shallan’s chin gently with the thumb and forefinger of her freehand. 
> 
> “Let’s make it quick, now.”

POVS: Jasnah, Kaladin, Shallan

Shallan obediently crossed to where Jasnah was perched on the edge of her desk. Syl, apparently bored with the papers, flew up curiously to the air between the two women.  Kaladin noticed she took a wider berth than it looked like she needed to, flying in an arc as if avoiding something. He guessed it must be Jasnah’s spren, and that Jasnah’s spren must be enormous. Something about that bothered him.

Without prompting, Shallan drew in Stormlight from wherever she kept it, her skin taking on luminescence. Though she looked timid and small next to the older woman’s imposing figure, Kaladin was struck by how much he loved to simply _see_ her, to be in the same room.  He felt heat pulsing under his breastbone again - what could that be?

Jasnah drew up to standing from the spot on her desk she’d been leaning on, looking down on Shallan though she wasn’t much taller.  “Several of the known Radiants are family,” she pointed out, “so this ability is likely to cause discomfort, or at least be impractical for quite some time.  Nevertheless, it should be logged until more non-familial Radiants are revealed.”

She lifted Shallan’s chin gently with the thumb and forefinger of her freehand.

“Let’s make it quick, now.”

*****

Jasnah studied Shallan as she closed her eyes, checking for signs that she was hiding any unwillingness. It wouldn’t do for the girl to feel violated, and if the ability was real, it could be tested later if necessary. Reading body language had always been hard for Jasnah, but she saw no trembling or squinting, no clenched hands. Shallan's breath was shallow but her face was relaxed. So her ward had been prepared to share her findings. Good.

Kissing was hardly an activity Jasnah had done with any frequency, so she tried to be precise and deliberate. Once her lips and Shallan’s touched, she became aware of the new source of Stormlight and drew some in. That done, she disengaged.  

“I do not recall anything like this,” Ivory said as he examined Shallan from a full human height. The girl’s eyes had opened wide, and she seemed dazed. “It is, yet we were not aware. Curious.”  He took a seat on the desk behind Jasnah.

“Thank you, Shallan, for confirming the phenomenon,” Jasnah said, prompting the girl to take her place beside the bridgeman. She didn’t move. Maybe she hadn't heard?

“Shallan,” Jasnah repeated, putting a touch of guiding pressure on her arm, “that will be all.”

Shallan started, then gave a nod and wandered back to where she’d been standing.

*****

As Stormlight left her body, Shallan felt all the breath go along with it. Jasnah hadn’t taken much, but the warmth and pressure of the woman’s lips was overwhelming in a way she couldn’t have anticipated. At this proximity, Shallan felt the moisture of Jasnah’s breath, smelled the spice of her perfume. She knew the brief kiss was all in the name of research, but Almighty, what a feeling.

Shallan was so distracted by the experience that she had to be sent back to her place beside Kaladin, like a child.

Pattern hummed from somewhere on her dress. “Mmmm, this is irregular. This is irregular, Shallan, isn’t it?”

Jasnah was saying something. Hopefully Kaladin could tell her what.

*****

“You’ve discovered something fascinating, potentially important, and have done well in reporting these findings to me and to my uncle,” Jasnah said as Shallan returned to her place beside the bridgeman. “As to your...relationship,” she continued, eyeing the two young people, “your duty is to my cousin Adolin. Assuming you both remain capable of standing by your commitments, the rest is not my business. Adolin has the agency to make his own judgments in his own affairs.” 

Jasnah expected the bridgeman to exhibit hostility or embarrassment at the mention of Adolin's name. Weren't men territorial, or something? He simply shared the same look of concern that clouded Shallan's face. Curious.

“For the moment, I will keep your findings to myself. I expect you to do the same, though it’s doubtful you need to be told. At the meeting today, we will behave as if this conversation never happened. Is that understood?”

Shallan, still looking glazed over, nodded. The bridgeman begrudgingly inclined his head in acknowledgment.  Gruff and unsmiling, it was unclear what appeal he held over Adolin. Not that either of them were Jasnah's type. Her type had a spine. And pages.

Jasnah dismissed them and took a seat behind her desk.


	7. We Did Not Know It Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shallan let herself pretend they were on a normal morning stroll, just two people arm-in-arm, not in possession of a million secrets. It was lovely.

POVS: Jasnah, Kaladin, Shallan

Jasnah had chosen rooms that were hidden deep in Urithiru, so even though people would be up and about at this hour, Shallan felt comfortable that she could walk with Kaladin unseen.  Even so, He took up a position slightly behind her, as if escorting her from Jasnah’s chambers. As they walked, Shallan turned her head back to ask, “What did she say?”

“What did who say?”

“Jasnah, what did she say?”

“You mean when we were in the same room as her while she was talking just now?”

“I was...distracted.”

Kaladin sped up slightly to keep pace beside Shallan. “You know, turning back every few seconds to whisper at me sort of ruins the illusion that I’m just bodyguarding you.”

“Could you maybe bodyguard me from right here?” Shallan hooked her arm through Kaladin’s. “I feel very protected right now, so guarded...bodily. You are very good at your job, which you are doing.”

“Thank you.”

For a brief moment, Shallan let herself pretend they were on a normal morning stroll, just two people arm-in-arm, not in possession of a million secrets. It was lovely.  She turned to Kaladin, who looked over at her with a heart-melting smile. Storms, she wished she could capture that smile and lock it in a gemstone forever.

“So... what did she say?”

*****

Once the door shut, Jasnah turned to Ivory.  “How could we possibly have missed any mention of Stormlight being transferred this way?”

“We did not know it was,” replied Ivory thoughtfully. “Possibly the knowledge was lost, long before we were lost? I cannot say.  Such a fascinating property. However, if we did not know, it cannot be widely known.”

“Good,” Jasnah replied. The discovery could potentially be useful to them, was at least worth experimenting with further. But, it was obvious that the contact engaged in by Shallan and the bridgeman would be improper to enforce amongst future Radiants.  At any rate, she was certainly not interested in participating herself. In an unappealing future, people new to their powers and lacking proper guidance could be pressured into romantic contact with others on the basis that it was necessary for some purpose or another. No, this was not something she wanted people to know about. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

“Let’s go and visit my uncle before this meeting starts,” Jasnah told Ivory. When she opened the door to leave, she heard the voices of a young man and woman speaking warmly to one another, not too far off.

*****

Shallan looked up at Kaladin, her arm wound tight around his. She’d apparently snapped out of whatever trance she’d fallen into after kissing Jasnah. He would need to ask her about that later. He still hadn’t described to her how it had been having Dalinar...take his Stormlight, and it seemed like the experience was even more disorienting for Shallan. So strange, all of this.

He looked down into those bright blue eyes, which he was so accustomed to resenting in other people. On Shallan, though, the color reminded him not of status, but the skies. He realized he was smiling.

Syl floated next to his ear and whispered, “Guess what I think you should do.”  But before the impulse could leave his lips, Shallan had a question.

“So... what did she say?”

“She said,” interrupted a voice behind them, “that your responsibility towards Adolin is your own affair, and that, so long as you are able to keep those commitments intact, the rest is none of my business. Please make an effort to pay attention, Brightness Davar. It is quite literally the least you could do.”

Kaladin and Shallan stepped to the side, allowing the older woman to sweep past them in the corridor. He swore he could feel a cold wind following behind.

“Also,” Kaladin added under his breath, “apparently there’s a meeting we’re both supposed to be at. We should probably make sure we go to it.”

“Oh. Damnation,” exhaled Shallan, “Of course there is.”

Shallan hooked her arm around his and started them walking again.  

“We should go home now, shouldn’t we.”

Home. What a strange idea. The first place he thought of was the balcony, but of course she meant the barracks for him, Sebarial’s quarter for her.  Right.

“Good idea,” he responded. “Bridge Four is probably already whispering about where I’ve been these past two nights. I should see if there are any fires to put out.”

“Yes, that’s probably a good idea.”

“All right then.”

“All right then.”

“So... I’ll see you at the meeting.”

“Yes. ...Can I have a little Stormlight for a disguise?” Shallan looked at him mischievously.

“If I open my eyes and I’m kissing Rock, I will never speak to you again.”

“I won’t.”

“Or myself.”

“I promise.”

“Or anyone named Kholin.”

“I’m not a monster, Kaladin.”

“Then yes.” Kaladin placed a hand at the nape of Shallans’ neck, weaving his fingers through the cascade of her hair.  A wave of anticipation crashed over him in the split second before their lips touched, like the moment between lighting and thunder. He felt Shallan draining his Stormlight, and, knowing she could heal it immediately, took her lower lip between his teeth and bit hard.


	8. Limited Expressions of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing between Navani and knowledge was a dangerous thing. The look she gave him now reminded Dalinar as much.

POVS: Dalinar/Navani

There was a knock on the door, immediately followed by the figure of Jasnah in their doorway.

“Looks nice, mother.”

Navani smiled at her daughter in the mirror as she finished placing the second hairspike into a braided chignon. No matter how elaborate she made her hair, Dalinar thought everything was some kind of bun, just like his brother.  Not that she cared so much, it was just nice for her efforts to be appreciated now and then. And storms, was it wonderful to have her baby girl back home, even if home now was some strange ancient fabrial city.

“Have a seat, love,” Navani said through teeth clenched on a hairpin.

“Gemheart,” she called to Dalinar, shaving in the room beyond, “Jasnah’s here.” She freed the pin from her mouth, secured a braid with it, and turned from the mirror to face her daughter. Even for Jasnah, she seemed in a mood. This should be fun. Navani went to the bed across from where Jasnah had perched on the desk, and settled in.

“I suppose you’ve been visited by our lovesick Radiants, then.”

*****

“...completely irresponsible! Never mind that they happened to stumble upon a groundbreaking discovery, she -- I initiated a contract on her behalf, with a member of my OWN FAMILY, and the only thing she had to do to honor that contract was keep it in her havah! And to have the audacity to ask me if I ‘know what it feels like’ to ‘have feelings,’ as if that mattered at all. I certainly have feelings now. Are you laughing?”

Dalinar lost track of Jasnah’s words over the sound of water running into the basin, rinsing it clean of stubble and soap. A shave and a little extra Stormlight after the sleepless night had him feeling somewhat human again. He’d anticipated a visit from his niece once Shallan and Kaladin had made their report, and, from what he could make out, this was that visit.

Curiously, Navani hadn’t seemed distressed by the news Dalinar brought back to bed with him this morning. She was intrigued by the new property of Stormlight and eager to research it, and was not at all troubled by the aspect involving the girl and the bridgeman sneaking off in the night. It didn’t surprise him that Jasnah’s outburst was making Navani laugh.

Dalinar wished he had troubled to put on a shirt after emerging from bed.  Hopefully Jasnah wouldn’t mind. She’d seen far worse from him, after all.

“...and it’s not clear to me what is so attractive about this bridgeman. Shallan mumbled something about chasms and glowing inside, but he seems like a stubborn chull with an authority problem. Not that the situation would be any different if the boy were Kelek himself.”

Dalinar entered the bedroom as inconspicuously as possible, at least until he could dress, but Jasnah turned her focus to him immediately.

“Dalinar, what do you make of this?”

“Good morning, Jasnah,” he replied, turning his back briefly as he pulled his arms into a shirt. “I...I’m not sure what to make of it, to be honest. The Stormfather had just confirmed the arrival of the Desolations—“

“The Desolations?!”

“Yes, we’ll cover that at the meeting - and I was pondering that on the roof when I caught them flying around Urithiru together in the middle of the night, so it wasn’t the clearest head I’ve ever had. I told them not to tell anyone, but Shallan insisted on going to you as well.”

“That was...wise of her.”

“I also...tested the ability. With Stormblessed.”

“So did I. With Davar.” For some reason, hearing that from Jasnah gave Dalinar a sense of relief. It wasn't that he had any particular feelings about kissing the bridgeman, it was just strange to have done it.

“Dalinar, you didn’t share that tidbit with me earlier!” observed Navani with a wicked smile. “Not that I’m jealous or anything.”

“Mother, please. The only ones getting a thrill from this are the bridgeman and my ward...with each other, of course.”  Jasnah faltered for a second. Had something happened with Shallan this morning? And, come to think of it, why hadn't he told Navani?

“But you must admit,” Navani charged on, “it’s a fascinating trait of Investiture. And it would only ever _be_ discovered through intimacy! We don’t know how it was with the last Order of Radiants, but if its military and social structures were anything like ours, romantic relations might have been so frowned upon that it was dangerous for people to share or record the discovery. And since it only works if one of the two Radiants is already holding Stormlight, there could have been thousands of kisses shared over time that didn’t produce the effect!  See, this is why it hurts whole cultures when people are restricted to limited expressions of love. We could have _known_ this already - it wouldn’t have taken the romantic exploits of two 20-year olds to uncover. You have to admit, it’s a little ridiculous.  We should see if there are any reports—“

“NO,” interrupted Jasnah. “No, we should not.”

Navani, irked at being interrupted mid-gallop, looked to Dalinar for validation.

“I’m sorry, gemheart,” he said, shaking his head. “The Vorin Church already views us as heretics. Our marriage was enough of a scandal. If word were to spread that Stormlight could be transferred through intimacy? It wouldn't take more than one moderately clever bard to make us out as a sex cult across Roshar. We...we can’t afford that now.”

Standing between Navani and knowledge was a dangerous thing. The look she gave him now reminded Dalinar as much. But, she let out a sigh of resignation, getting up from her seat on the bed.  

“I suppose you’re right, gemheart. For now. I’m getting dressed.  You should too.”  Navani’s wardrobe was kept in a small chamber just beyond their bedroom, and Dalinar knew she would be listening in on the conversation between him and her daughter. No matter, it would save him the effort of telling her everything later.


	9. Entertainment for Ivory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of Jasnah always saw her uncle as the roaring, exuberant man who chased her around the halls of Kholinar as a child, tossing her in the air as if she were made of feathers. It made her a little sad to see him so worn down.

POV: Jasnah

Jasnah straightened a set of spanreeds on her mother's desk as Dalinar finished putting on his uniform. “If we’ve confirmed that this ability is real, and have sworn all parties to secrecy, I suppose there’s nothing further to discuss, is there?” she asked. Jasnah found she was irritated with Shallan. She had gotten some unfavorable reports about the girl's behavior in her absence, and this morning she could barely remain focused for all of five minutes. It also seemed to Jasnah that her ward had responded more...intensely than expected to the brief kiss they had exchanged. This was not a problem she was interested in having. If the Desolations were really here, there was no time for emotional nonsense.

Ivory was bent over plans for a fabrial on Navani’s desk. Just like Jasnah, the spren seemed to gravitate to desks and the papers on them - Jasnah wasn’t sure if he’d picked that up from her, or if that mutual curiosity had brought them together. The morning light through the windows gave Ivory’s surface an iridescent swirl so brilliant it was hard to see his inky black substance beneath. Jasnah felt admiration and fondness for her trailblazing spren, so thoughtful and defiant. Annoying as this business was between Shallan and the bridgeman, she supposed she could appreciate it as entertainment for Ivory. 

Dalinar looked tired. Her uncle had finished dressing and looked his usual imposing, uniformed self, but there was a weariness to his eyes and a heaviness to his bearing. It was perfectly reasonable that he should be exhausted, all the time, and all things considered, he seemed to be dealing well with his role in this new world. But, though a great deal had happened since then, a part of Jasnah always saw her uncle as the roaring, exuberant man who chased her around the halls of Kholinar as a child, tossing her in the air as if she were made of feathers. It made her a little sad to see him so worn down. Storms, it almost made her wish she were small enough to be carried that way again.

“Do you think Adolin will be all right?” Dalinar muttered as he straightened his cuffs in the mirror. He seemed more puzzled than concerned. 

Jasnah barely suppressed a laugh. What in creation did she possibly know about this sort of thing? “I think,” she replied, “that he will be angry, and he has every right to be. I told Shallan and the Windrunner I expected them to do their duty by him.” Whatever that could possibly be.

“So did I,” nodded Dalinar. “Adolin was a fool around girls for ages and I never said a word. It seems wrong to step in now that a girl’s been a fool around him.”

“But this time is different, though.”

“Storms, it is.  Maybe it was foolish, but I liked the idea that he and Shallan could protect each other, what with the future being so...uncertain.  If they break it off, every Brightlord and lady will start positioning their daughters again, as if that storming mattered right now.  I just don’t have the—"

“Let’s take things one day at a time, gemheart,” Navani interrupted as she emerged from the side chamber in a scarlet havah. Jasnah saw earrings she recognized from her childhood, a gift from her father. It was hardly important, but Jasnah still found it in poor taste. “Who knows, maybe these young people will surprise us. Now, let’s get going, I want to be early for the meeting.”

**Author's Note:**

> 4/6/2018: Tweaks complete, or at least I’m enforcing tweak completeness. For now. 
> 
> 4/5/2018: I posted this entire part kind of hastily and am still going back and tweaking things. If you are a person who likes to beta-read, I would love any thoughts you have and appreciate you so much. If you are a person who likes to read things that are finished, come on back when you think of it.


End file.
